A Training Core is included in this Program to help provide the next generation of scientists with expertise in the identification and analysis of environmental contaminants and the health risks that they pose. To provide these scientists, the structure of this Training ore is designed to maximize exposure of each student to multiple disciplines ranging from the movement of toxins within the environment to the health effects of these toxins at the molecular level. All students will be recruited into the Graduate Toxicology Program located within the Department of Environmental and Molecular Toxicology at Oregon State University (OSU). After taking the required core courses from this graduate program, the students will have great latitude in designing a curriculum to best serve their interests. A wide range of advanced courses offered at OSU and Oregon Health Sciences University (OHSU) is available, as is specialized training at Battelle/Pacific Northwest Division (PNWG). Each student will also have the flexibility to select a mentor from any of the projects included within this application, and if desired they can develop a thesis project that will be conducted within more than one funded laboratory. To maximize exposure of the students to the complimentary disciplines required to pursue their long term research interests, and to rate a sense of collegiality among them, they will meet as a group once a year at each of the three sites for a series of research based discussions led by the Training Core leaders. They will also work as a group to select a distinguished outside speaker for an annual lecture. Finally, an evaluation process is included in the Training Core to ensure that it will produce research scientists of exceptionally high quality.